BubbleGum Yum !
by Sprikelsgirl
Summary: Amu hinamori lived a normal human life as a 16 year old high schooler till she goes to help a Black cat crying out in pain but the next thing she knows it's like Amu is living in a different world. Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

**A**mu hinamori is your name and you irgoned for some reason you have guessed it's because you always let out this 'Don't come near me' kind of thing when people are around you.

**And Think Amu's 16 and Ikuto 17 k ? ;) **

_Amu's Pov _

I woke up no alarm needed I've always been a morning person and a Night-Owl, I got up and slipped on my bubblegum slippers, and got a change of clothes . I walked out my room with my clothes and went to the bathroom that was directly across from my room. I opened the door and closed it behind me, got undressed then turned on the shower an got in showered and got out, brushed my teeth and blow dried her bright pink hair and brushed it also.

I put my Hair into, Nah I'll put it down. I put my hair down it has gotten long it to my collar bones I may need to cutt it soon I don't like the look of me with really long hair I like shoulder length hair better.

I put on black laced under wear and a white laced C-34 cupped bra, for a high schooler I'm pretty small or big whatever I like my size Anybigger I would have back pains anyways. I Put on a Light pink tanktop over it and grabbed the red and black shirt and put it on .

I have some sort of a rocker/punk/emo style so I Put on a dress white short sleeve button-up shirt and a black lether jacket over it. I walked out the bathroom and back into my room, closed the door behind me and looked around my room .

Just a normal teen room a white walled room with posters of bands, Tv shows, movies, Anime, and others a desk by my white sheeted and diferent flowers blanket and same two puffy pillows. Huge closet by the door, and sliding door leding out to the port that you can see the backyard and road behind our house.

There is different Dresser, I walked over to it and grabbed Black nigh leggings on and grabbed my nigh black gloves, and put them on. I ran to my closet to get my shoes, I opened the closet and got out my black boots they got up about 2 inches under my knees.

I put them on and grabbed my One shoulder bookbag and walked out my room with it over my neck, Mom was sleeping on the couch with Ami in her arms. Dad was on cooking some food in the kicten singing an old miltery song, He noticed me come down the stairs .

"Oh. Little hillbilly came down !~" Dad sang to me.

I smiled then laughed.

"Oh Papa cooked the grub~" I sang back.

I sat down at the table listening to dad sing his songs and cooking, I hummed at with him till he turned around with a plate with 2 eggs and a pancake. American food.

Dad placed it infront of me and then placed 3 other plates of the same thing at the other seats, Pops handed me a fork . I slipt open the eggs and the middle orange stuff came out, Dad put some jelly on my pancake and I started eating it with about 6 bites it was gone.

I poped my eggs in with one bit, one at a time though.

Ami sat in the chair next to me and started sleepy eating her food, Mom is on the other seat next to me I then see dad get to the seat infront of me .

I get up with my plate and fork in hand and walk into the kitchen, put them in the sink where there is two empty bowls I put them down aside of them. I can hear Mom and dad talking about 'grown-up' stuff even though I could prob understand what they were talking about If I was actaully listening I am 16 .

I go to the fridge and grab a bottle of orange juice and got back to my room I shut the door behind me and quickly paint my nails Black as I noticed they were blank ealier when eating. I grab my black nail polish and sit on my bed and paint my nails .

I was down and set the nail polish on the dresser and grab my orange juice and start drinking as I go down the stairs. Mom and dad are done with there food and have already put there dishes away Ami still was eating, I walk to the door open it.

"Bye." I say before leaving.

I walked out the door closed it , and started walking to school Seiko acedemy **[Different remember She's goes to high school] **. I turned left after a while.

"Meow ! Meow!" I heard a hurt cat crying out.

I turned my head to see and black cat lying on it's side meowing in pain, I ran to it other side and kneeled down, toke off my jacket and picked the cat up with it. It stopped crying out and started purring, I was really confused but again it start crying out.

I was really scared for the cat and hugged thinking that it may help in someway.

"Haha, You smell puurrfect" I male voice said.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was sitting in my seat in the back of my 4th period classroom *Bell rings*.

"Class may go to lunch now." The teacher says leaving the room.

I look around the classroom and know it but it just feels so diferent like I've never been here before, confused I walk out the classroom with my bookbag around my neck. As soon as I got out the classroom I didn't know where I was a wide hallway and highclass looking kids walking by me I didn't know any of them.

I saw a room with a 'girl's bathroom' sign on it I quickly ran across the hall in there I shut the door behind me, And checked each stall to see if anyone was in here with me no one.

I went to a sink and turned on the water, And cupped my hands then spashed my face, But but When I looked into the mirror my once honey colored eyes were were Blood red.

* * *

**Read the next chapter for more ;) And review to tell me how you think of the Fanfic read ya next time !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Uh this chapter is gonna be a little shorter if that's fine lol _

**Amu's Pov**

R-red eyes ?! I fell backwards in fear hitting the ground and laying down covering my eyes with both my hands grabbing at my skin around my eyes. I'm so scared I can't get up, What am I-I am a human right ? This isn't fun I don't like this. I'm on the verge of tears.

*Bell rings* I-I have to go to class ? But this isn't even my school I've never been here before where am I . I sit up and len againist a wall screaching at my eyelids.

"You smell Purrfect." A male voice says.

I plot my head upwards with my uncovered face , A blue haired boy with tan skin stood over me smirking, the cat ? My eyes widened rembering .

* * *

_"You smell purrfect." A male voice said._

_The black cat was now a boy wrapped around my neck his nose touched my neck, I fell backwards and he layed ontop of me patting like he was having trouble breathing._

_I couldn't move either because of his weight or I was to shocked, I felt warmth on my neck,lips his lips were on my neck sucking softly. I blushed deeply not knowing what was going on._

_I then felt a sharp pain for a minute it went away, and the boy lifted his head and stared at me with his hands on each side of me. _

_He lowered more and more to my face till he was so close to me I felt his breath, I stared at his face in fear his lips were stained with blood some dripping onto my shirt._

_"Sleep ok ?" the boy said._

_He kissed me and I blacked out._

* * *

"Do you rember me now ?" The boy asked leaning down more to my face.

I nodded bit my lip and felt my cheeks burn, he smirked a evil looking grin as if was going to laugh at me.

"You know now-"

"Now what ?" I asked .

The boy sat down on my lap and put his head on my shoulder, I didn't move or couldn't I don't know either way.

"Now your mine." The boy said.

He put his right arm around my neck softly, I turned my head to him.

"What do you mean ?" I asked.

He wrapped his other arm around me, around my waist .

"You are mine only. And you'll live a life as a vampire with me." The boy said.

My eyes widened did he just say vampire?

"Vampire ?" I said fear was heard in my voice by me and I guess the boy too.

"Yes Amu Vampire haven't you seen your eyes yet ?" The boy asked.

My red eyes, I could feel a coldness go up my back, from the boy saying the word vampire again.

"I-I -"

The boy put his hand in my shirt and he was feeling at my stomach , I then got chills up my arms as they were to my sides and unable to move.

"Ikuto is what you were going to say right ?" The boy asked lifting his head up and giving me the puppy dog stare.

I nodded, He dipped his head back down but rested it on my chest making me lean more to the white bathroom wall behind me.

Ikuto dipped his head upwards to my lips less them a inch from kissing me he stopped and smirked.

"Mine ." Ikuto said .

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around a unfamilier room it looked like it belonged to someone unorganized or just a lazy person as the room had clothes on the floor and on this dark blue bed that I'm laying on. The bed I was laying in had black covers and dark blue blankets that were thrown over my body.

A soft white pillow was under my head the room was lit but poorly, I was wide awake with my eyes darting around the unfamilier room.

Then after looking around the whole room with 3 doors 1 I guessed was to get out the room another to the bathroom and the last door that was on the otherside of the room I guessed was to a closest.

There was a tiny desk by the bed a dark brown wooden one with a Black chair infront of it with a couple of places for putting things and a laptop with a cord off the end of it .

I then felt a fant warmth by me I turned my body and the dark blue haired male was laying next to me as I saw him my body frooze like almost everytime I saw him.

I blushed with my eyes darting at Ikuto he was only wearing black and white skull striped pants and again those only . Ikuto's hair was ruffed not messy style but ruffed like he had took a shower and just brushed his hair and blow dried it then nothing else. I felt more of his warmth, then he opened his eyes and smirked evily .

Ikuto grabbed me and pulled me towards him into a tight hug then I could hear his heartbeat, Ikuto wrapped his arms around my neck . As I slowly could hear his heartbeat getting faster and louder I could slowly start moving my body again .

"Little kittycat your surely good as mine forever ." Ikuto said .

Then Ikuto's heart beat Feeled insink with my own.


End file.
